Dmitri Smerdyakov (Earth-7045)
Dmitri Smerdyakov is an ex-FSB operative who became a mercenary for hire, specializing in disguise and infiltration with a technologically-advanced belt that allows him to disguise himself as anyone within range of his body proportions, earning him the nickname: the Chameleon. He is also noteworthy for being Spider-Man's first supervillain. Originally an impetuous, whiny jerk who literally hid behind his big brother (to whom he was but a manservant); Chameleon matured a lot over the following years. Now a highly professional mercenary, Smerdyakov undertakes his jobs carefully and methodically. The building of his reputation is most important. He would simply walk away from any failure in order not to endanger everything he has done in a single confrontations. It should be noted that the Chameleon is not normally a killer. Opponents who are still alive are opponents he can later impersonate. If he must kill, he normally takes care to make the body unidentifiable, so he can use the identity of his victim later on. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers N/A Abilities *'Expert Combatant' *'Master Spy' Aside from his physical advantages, the Chameleon is a master of disguise, and a brilliant method actor and impressionist. He is also a master of creating lifelike masks and make-up. He is a quick-change artist who can assume a new disguise in less than a minute, although he no longer needs to use such skills. He also speaks several languages fluently. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Memory Material Suit': Chameleon’s clothing is made of a special fabric that can reshape and recolor itself. The change is triggered by his computer belt. *'Disguise Belt': This serves three functions. A video scanner records a person’s overall appearance and feeds that information into a visual synthesizer that interpolates the rest of the person’s appearance. Its memory banks can store hundreds of such images. When an image is called up via a code tapped on the belt’s keypad, subtle electrical signals trigger changes in the Chameleon’s body and pigmentation. A secondary signal alters the appearance of his clothing. *'Knockout Darts': The Chameleon carries a small air pistol that fires darts up to 40’. These darts contain a potent anesthetic that knocks its victim unconscious for several hours. *'Knockout Gas': A small aerosol can emits a cloud of potent anesthetic that knocks its victim unconscious for several hours. This cloud is effective up to 10’ away. Victims fall asleep for 1-10 hours. *'Smoke Bomb': These fill a 40' radius with an opaque mist. Weapons *'Handgun' Trivia *Chameleon's name was created from the Russian novel The Brothers Karamazov. Derived from "Dmitri" and "Smerdyakov"; Smerdyakov derives from the word smerdet meaning "to stink" / "son of the reeking one" in Russian. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Russians Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation members (Earth-7045) Category:Sinister Six members (Earth-7045) Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Spies Category:Mercenaries Category:Expert Combatant Category:Espionage Category:Acting Category:Multilingual Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Kravinoff Family (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Spider-Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Chameleon